What Happens in Sugar Rush
by Steel-Winged Pegasus
Summary: ...Stays in Sugar rush. Vanellope hatches a crazy idea to have some fun in Sugar Rush! Lightsaber duels and wizard fights galore, what'll happen in this sugary land of insanity? Stay tuned to find out! NOTE: chapter 5 has been updated due to a slight mistake.
1. The Planning

**A/N: Just an idea I had in my head I toyed around with ever since I got back from my vacation. I don't own Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Wreck-It Ralph.**

The Sugar Rush racers sat around a small campfire, bored out of their minds. It was a brisk summer night after hours in Litwack's Arcade once again. Being that they still had ample time to do some activities, they suggested some stuff to do.

"Oh! Oh! Scary stories! I love a good story!" Gloyd suggested, hopping up and down on his seat.

"Nah. Some of the girls here, not gonna say names, are pretty easy scares. That and I don't think we're in the mood for cheap scares, Pumpkin Head," Taffyta huffed, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Snowball fight?" Adorabeezle and Snowanna piped up at the same time.

"A lil chilly for that, eh?" Vanellope pointed out.

"Yo, guys! How about we all just bask in the awesomeness that is me?" Swizzle boasted. Everyone laughed at the suggestion, especially his twin sister Minty Zaki and his cousins Sticky and Torvald. Swizzle dropped his mouth in shock.

"Hey, guys! I got the best idea EVER!" Vanellope shouted, stepping up on her seat. "Guys, remember that one time we took a game-jumping vacation? Got some crazy souvenirs and junk? We still have those laser swords hanging around, right? I know I do!" the President explained, an idea hatching in her head. A few months ago, the racers took a quick trip around the arcade and one of the games they visited was a Star Wars arcade game. Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, to be exact. Vanellope and a few others, especially Swizzle, Jubileena, and Candlehead, particularly liked the game a lot and so asked a few of the NPCs for a gift for them and their friends.

"Huh? I think I still have mine lying around in my room," Snowanna said, asking, "but what are you planning for us to do, President Schweetz?"

"Boys and girls, we're gonna have a little fun with our swanky lightsabers! We're gonna be sparring. Jedi against Sith," the spunk further clarified. "We all good to go?"

The racers murmured amongst themselves, some nodding in agreement. Citrusella, of all people, piped up, "I'm totally in this! I could go for using my lightsaber again!" The rest smiled excitedly, ready to get this going. Heck, even Taffyta wanted a go at this! And that's a pretty rare event for her to do something as intense as this.

"Alright! You guys get your stuff, okay? I'll be getting my pals to make this even more exciting!" the former princess told them, running off to the train that led into Game Central Station. Ooh, how Ralph would have a virtual heart attack over this!

After the usual procedure of Surge Protector asking some stupid questions, Vanellope went to Fix-It Felix Jr. in hopes to get the other three to join her. Citrusella, Sticky, Adorabeezle, Swizzle, and Rancis got blue lightsabers, if she recalls correctly. That's five for the Jedi side already. She and Minty Zaki has green lightsabers, so that's eight. Nougetsia, Torvald, and Crumbelina aren't part of the lightsaber club; they got blaster pistols purely because there wasn't a lightsaber color that fit their color schemes. Snowanna has a purple lightsaber, making her a Jedi. That means she'll go all Mace Windu on them, a nice Jedi powerhouse to be feared. Nine on the Jedi side, which means the Sith side is a bit lacking, with only Taffyta, Candlehead, Jubileena, and Gloyd there.

She bumped into Felix just as she started to determine how many Sith there were. "Hey, there, Hammertime! How was your day?"

"Why, if it isn't the little munchkin! My day was great, thanks for asking! And how was yours? What brings you here, cutie pie?" the handyman asked her, his warm smile complementing his gentle voice.

"Ah, the day's been pretty great. Ya know how it is. Anyways, is Sarge here with ya? Oh, and I need you and the big wrecker. We're gonna have a lightsaber duel in Sugar Rush! Jedi against the Sith! So whaddya say, Mr. Handyman?" the little racer asked, her hazel eyes so full of energy and excitement.

"Jiminy-jaminy, I'm not sure if Ralph and I would like to join..." he admits, smiling nervously. "But I bet that Tammy would love to join!"

"Cool, cool. It's alright if ya don't wanna join. I knew Sarge would love to join, though!" Vanellope squeals, glitching a bit from all the excitement. "Where's she at?"

"You could check out the penthouse, Vanellope. She should be there," replies the repairman. "Ralph should be at Tapper's, if I'm not mistaken. But you should check the dumpster just in case," he adds, pointing at the huge brick pile not far from the apartment complex.

"Thanks, Mr. Handyman!" the spunk says, giving him a hug before running off into the apartment to get Calhoun. "Sarge! Hey, Soldier Lady!" Vanellope keeps shouting, making Gene a bit cranky.

"Oh, it's that obnoxious little racing brat again. I can't understand why Ralph finds her so endearing," Gene growls gruffly to Roy, emptying his martini glass.

"Come on, Gene. She isn't so bad. She's just loud, but she's a good kid," Roy counters, nudging him when Vanellope comes up to them. "Hey, Vanellope! Whaddya want?"

"Just looking for Sarge. She here?" asks the tiny racer.

"She came in about half an hour ago, so she should still be up in the penthouse relaxing," Gene answers, putting on a fake smile.

"Thanks, Lip Hair!" she laughs as she skips up the stairs, leaving behind a steamed Gene.

It doesn't take long for Vanellope to find the penthouse, but it did take a while for her to go up the stairs. When she finally gets all the way up, she knocks on the door crazily. Lo and behold, Calhoun was there, out of armor and in her pajamas, which is a tank top and camo-colored sweatpants.

"If it ain't the little pipsqueak. What brings you here?" the sergeant asks, smirking playfully.

"You, me, Stinkbrain, and the rest of the Sugar Rush racers. We're having a wicked lightsaber duel in Sugar Rush! Well, except for Torvald, Nougetsia, and Crumbelina. They'll be blaster people," Vanellope proudly explains.

"Well, sign me up! I love a good duel between friends," smiles Calhoun. "Lemme just grab my armor and my gun, alright?" With that, she goes back into the penthouse, letting Vanellope in. A few minutes later, Calhoun is all prepped up and ready to go. "Alright, pint-size, let's get this party started," Calhoun says, smiling. In her hand is a small handgun, but knowing there's gonna be little kids there, she has it unloaded. Even then, the safety lock's on. Not a genuine Star Wars experience, but she holds safety above everything when it comes to some intense play.

"Alright! We're gonna have Donkey Kong Wannabe join us, too. Ya se, we have three Sith Lords and eight Jedi Knights, so I wanna even it out. Brickface is joining either the Jedi Knights or the Sith Lords," the little girl explains, teleporting down the stairs.

"Good luck trying to get him to join in on the fun, pixie stick," the soldier lady laughs, running down the stairs with ease.

The mischievous president smirks, raising an eyebrow, "Oh, no. He's not gonna have a choice in this. He's gonna be in this whether he likes it or not." At that, she shakes her head.

"Huh. I knew you were a pretty blunt kid, but that takes the cake. This oughtta be interesting," Calhoun admits, impressed by the little girl's forcefulness. Soon enough, they were at the brick pile where Ralph lives. A little ways past that, there is a little cozy house the wrecker made for himself shortly after Sugar Rush's restoration.

"Hey, look, listen!" Vanellope shouts, zipping on over. Luckily for them, Ralph's still there, so he was sure surprised when he sees Vanellope.

"Kid! What're ya doing here?" the gargantuan of a bad guy asks.

"Come on, Ralph, my man. My main man. We gotta go to Sugar Rush. Gonna be pretty awesome with lightsaber duels and junk," she explains.

"What?! No, no, no, and no. I don't do that stuff, kid. Not ever since the fiasco of when I went to Hero's Duty," Ralph exclaims.

"Stop your squabbling, Wreck-It. It's gonna be fun," Calhoun asserts.

"Yeah! Sarge is joining in! Plus, you don't really have a choice in this, Admiral Underpants," reveals the raven-haired leader of the sugar people.

Ralph looks as if he's gonna blow. "Gah, fine, kid! You better be careful, though. I can't afford to lose my arms or worse!"

"Thank you, Jeeves. Oh, and you're gonna be one of the blaster people," she smiles, already going to the train that exits out to Game Central Station. A rather nice twist considering she wanted to place him in either lightsaber-wielding side. The other two follow her. Let the lightsaber duels begin! Who will win the galaxy's greatest battle between little kids? The honorable Jedi Knights with Vanellope as the leader and their Rebel allies led by Crumbelina? Or will the Sith Lords headed by Taffyta engulf the galaxy in sugar-coated darkness?

**A/N: A quick little blurb about early on in this chapter: I do like to believe that Minty and Swizzle are twin siblings. If ya wanna understand better, check out my story Twin to Twin Talk, if ya want. :P**


	2. Star Wars Segment

**A/N: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph and Star Wars!**

Vanellope ran back to Sugar Rush, the other two following her. The racers were all ready to go, some even practicing against each other, like Swizzle dueling against Gloyd and Jubileena fighting against Citrusella. Those who used blasters, AKA the Rebel Alliance, were practicing their accuracy shooting at targets placed at various distances. Of course, the characters who gave them the blasters know better than to actually give them real ones, so they gave the kids modded blasters that shoot out foam darts. Even though the kids will regenerate, they might accidentally shoot someone outside their game and unknowingly cause a game to be unplugged. Likewise for the sabers, those are just toy sabers that are rather realistic; the only drawback is that they can't retract like a real saber.

"You may be my sister, Jubileena, but that won't prevent me from protecting the galaxy from you!" Citrusella warned, pointing her lightsaber at her, a beautiful blue hue in the dark.

"Hah! Foolish ideology, Jedi scum! Join the Dark Side, sister, and we can rule the galaxy!" offered the cherry girl, pointing her fiendishly red saber at her twin.

"I thought we were friends, Gloyd! How could you turn your back on us and join Taffyta?!" shouted Swizzle, pretending to cry. Gloyd successfully disarmed Swizzle minutes prior, evoking emotions from him.

"...Don't you want power? Don't you want no one to stand in your way?" Gloyd asked, practicing his dark and grim personality a Sith Lord is supposed to have.

"Well, well, well! Looks like we can't wait, huh?" Calhoun smirked, surprising the racers with her presence. "Anyways, Junkpile and I are with the shooters, apparently."

"You guys are gonna be with the Rebel Alliance. See the tan girl with her hair tied into buns? That's the leader, Crumbelina," Vanellope explained, pointing at her.

"Buns? Did Princess Leia come on by and style her hair?" the soldier lady laughed, walking over to the three little girls, followed by Ralph.

Ralph dropped his jaw when he saw who leads the Rebel Alliance. "Kid, you gotta be kidding me! You're saying that this little one here is the boss of _me_?!" he exclaimed, pointing at Crumbelina.

Nougetsia growled at him, ordering, "Hey! You don't mess with our leader! Now you be nice to her, bub!"

"Okay, okay! Geez, little Eskimo kid..." he mumbled, raising his hands defensively.

"And the battle for the galaxy starts now!" Vanellope announced. Right away, it exploded into a crazy battlefield. As for Vanellope, she knew what to do... And that's to face Taffyta head-on. She ran towards the leader of the Sith Lords, dodging and deflecting stray attacks. Ralph was scared out of his wits, missing a kid whenever he thought he got him or her; they were just too fast for him!

"I don't think I like this! Get me outta here!" yelped the wrecker as another foam dart hit him. He was also way too easy a target.

Calhoun, however, was having major fun with this. "You Sith maniacs are going down! The galaxy needs saviors, not fear-mongering leeches!" She dodged left and right, careful to not actually hit anyone.

In the distance, some intense lightsaber duels were erupting. Among the most intense were Rancis fighting against Candlehead and Citrusella against Jubileena.

"Open your eyes, Candle! The Dark Side of the Force is leading you to your downfall!" he pleaded. One has to admit: his acting is top-notch. He even sounded pained from losing a friend!

Candlehead, though? Well, being a bit of a ditz, she may as well improvise to say something kooky. "No way! Taffyta's my best friend forever! I'll stay with her and there's no changing my mind, pretty boy!" she squealed, swinging her saber around.

Rancis facepalmed. This is supposed to be serious, not a parody, he thought. "Candlehead, this is supposed to be a serious duel. And I won't be able to take you seriously if you keep on saying stuff like this!"

"Oh, sorry. I'm just saying what comes to my head," Candlehead explained innocently, much to Rancis's frustration.

Meanwhile, things were going much better between Jubileena and her twin.

"Think of the good times, Juju! When we fought against our enemies and bounty hunters? Don't you remember that? Not to mention we had to do the silly errands for some of the Jedi Masters once in a while?" asked Citrusella. She was practically pleading her sister to return to her happy and cheery self from when she was a Jedi Knight.

"Why don't you join us, Citrusella? With you on our side, our goal of ruling the galaxy will be that much easier to accomplish!"

"Never!" the Jedi sister asserted, pointing her saber at Jubileena. At once, they charged at each other, the sounds of the clashing sabers resounding throughout the area.

While the duel went on, Taffyta waited off to the side. Waiting for Vanellope. When she saw the raven-haired girl, she mockingly sneered, "So...you finally came." Like Rancis, her acting's absolutely excellent.

"Taffyta," Vanellope simply stated, nodding. She ignited her lightsaber and gritted her teeth, rushing towards the strawberry racer.

Taffyta deftly dodged and ignited hers, managing to twirl it around easily. "Predictable move, Von Schweetz!" she hissed, going after Vanellope. This will be a very heated battle.

Meanwhile, Ralph was trying desperately hard not to get smacked by Gloyd. "Oi, kid! Gah, stop hitting me!" he yelped, trying to get a good aim at him. Gloyd gave him a raspberry, apparently ditching the dark and gritty personality, and ran off, making Ralph go after him.

"Betcha can't get me, wrecker!" laughed the prankster. Unbeknownst to Ralph, Gloyd was leading him to a classic trap.

"Yeah, I will! And I bet ya I can make ya into pumpkin pie!" the bigger man shouted, finally getting a good aim. "Gotcha, ya little crumb snatcher..." he mumbled, but then... He suddenly whipped up and was now hanging by his ankle upside-down! "What the...?!"

Off in the distance, Gloyd was laughing his bum off. "Haha! Easiest trap in the book, dumbbell!"

The other three girls jumped out from behind the trees, surrounding him. "We are a team, and we don't leave each other behind," Torvald snorted, aiming the blaster at him.

"Huh. You're right, Gloyd. This _is_ the easiest trap in the book!" Nougetsia snickered.

"Whoa! That's not a trap! That was an ambush! Not fair..." Gloyd gulped, nervous as all heck now.

Crumbelina snapped her fingers, and the girls shot foam darts at him. Calhoun came up to Ralph and cut the rope away. "Oof! Gee, thanks, sniper," he said sarcastically, rubbing the back of his head.

"No problem, Wreck-It," she laughed, shrugging off the sarcasm.

Back to Vanellope and Taffyta, the tables suddenly turned.

Vanellope rolled to the side, avoiding the red blade's swing. Scrambling around, she got up, gripping her saber tightly. She charges at the pink girl and green clashed against red! Now it's a battle of wills in this clash. Both girls were evenly matched, with some wavering from each of them. Then Taffyta stepped forward and knocked Vanellope down, also disarming her. The platinum-blonde smiled, a sinister glint in her eyes. She has something cooked up for me, Vanellope thought, scrambling for something to hold on to. She slid backwards as Taffyta stepped forward, the lightsaber pointed at her neck.

Vanellope saw a candy cane branch and reached for it, pulling herself up. She panted a bit, wishing that she could use the Force so she can get her lightsaber and defend herself.

"...Do you know what happened to your sister, Vanellope?" Taffyta asked.

"Say what now? I don't have a sister, Taffy..." Vanellope corrected, raising her eyebrow.

"Just play along with it, Vannie!" commanded the rich girl, waving her lightsaber at Vanellope.

"Okay, okay! They told me that you killed her...!" replied the young president, sighing a bit from exasperation.

"No, Vanellope... _I_ am your sister," revealed Taffyta, powering down her lightsaber.

Vanellope didn't know how to react. She could either play along or laugh; she decided to mix the two together. "NOOOOOO! That's... Th-that's not true. That's so not possible, Taffy! Since when were we ever sisters?! Do you have _any_ idea how your dad would react to that?!" she laughed. Taffyta shook her head before degrading into the laughter. She knew that it's not true that they're sisters.

"I think I got one. 'Darling, what on earth is going on?! WHY have you never told me that Taffyta is not my daughter?!' and I bet ya, he'd storm out the mansion in a heartbeat," the pink girl theorized.

Van stopped laughing, letting the potential seriousness sink in. She coughed a bit to change the subject before a crazy prank would form. "Anyways, I'm down to have a wizard fight now, personally. Wanna switch over to magic and junk?"

"Sure thing, Vannie. That was a pretty crazy lightsaber duel, huh?" Taffyta said.

"Oh, yeah. That'd be a story to tell to everyone when we're done!" Vanellope agreed, the pair walking off for a short break.

**A/N: I do know that I changed the scene a bit from the famous "I am your father" scene from Empire Strikes Back, but I wouldn't know how to make the setting exactly reflect the Sugar Rush environment. Sorry, diehard Star Wars fans!**


	3. Intermission

**A/N: This is just a short intermission chapter. This isn't exactly linear, so you can just choose whichever segment you wanna read if you don't particularly like one or the other. I don't own Wreck-It Ralph and Harry Potter!**

"Alright, guys, we're gonna be taking a short break before switching over to Harry Potter!" Vanellope called out. "Ya guys had fun, right?"

Gloyd came out, shaken up by the influx of foam darts that were shot at him. "For some, that's debatable," he sighed. "So... Wizard fight?!" He was shifting his weight from foot to foot excitedly.

"Course! Lemme see...I'm in Gryffindor, Swizzle and Crumbs are with me, Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead are in Slytherin...I'll think of the rest later, alright?" she said, shrugging a bit.

"I better not be in Hufflepuff!" Gloyd whined.

Vanellope snickered, shaking her head. "For that, you're in Hufflepuff, trickster!"

"Like, wow, Gloyd. When you get burned by the president, that's when you know you're the pinnacle of being pathetic," laughed Taffyta. The two girls went off, leaving a shocked Gloyd in their wake.

Ralph sat by the fire, shaken up by Gloyd whacking his leg with his toy saber. "Baroness Boogerface, you have _no_ idea how much torture the little pumpkin kid put me through! He wouldn't stop trying to slice my leg off!"

"Hey, at least they weren't real, right? Besides, he possibly couldn't have whacked the laser sword against your leg that hard!" Vanellope scolded playfully.

"Crazy little munchkin," Ralph muttered under his breath.

"Hey, I know who you'd be great as! You're gonna be the lovable half-giant Hagrid!" the manager of this whole thing assigned.

"You're kidding me, right?" he deadpanned, sighing.

"I think I got it planned out now! Crumbelina, Jubileena, Swizzle, and I are gonna be in Gryffindor. Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead are in Slytherin. Adorabeezle, Snowanna, Sticky, and Minty are in Ravenclaw. And Nougetsia, Citrusella, Torvald, and Gloyd are in Hufflepuff," Vanellope finalized.

Most of the kids cheered; some fist-bumped each other, some hugged each other excitedly, but one was shocked into silence. Well, he did deserve it for thinking out loud, after all.

"What about me, pipsqueak?" Calhoun asked.

"Hmm... Tonks! Nymphadora Tonks!" she piped up, smiling brightly.

"Interesting choice, fun-size. How so?" the sergeant questioned, waiting to hear Vanellope's logic.

"You're pretty tough. and you sorta remind me of her," explained Van. She gave a bucktooth smile after that.

Calhoun smirked, giggling a bit. "Alright, I guess I can settle for that."

"Alright, guys, we're gonna take a short break and it's back into the action, okay?" Vanellope announced. The kids quickly went back to their places to take a breather and to get their fake wands.

"So, uh...do I get a wand or something? What's this Hagrid guy do?" wondered the big guy.

"Takes care of crazy magical creatures, one of which was Aragog the Mega-Sized Spider," Vanellope told him. "Anyways, he's sorta like a mentor to Harry."

Ralph rubbed his chin, nodding a bit. "Okay, I think I got it. Seems easy enough."

"But...we gotta get ya some facial hair. Can't be Hagrid without the beard and shaggy mane!" she smiled innocently.

Ralph ran off, not wanting this. "Get away from me, kid! Facial hair sounds uncomfortable!"

"What a wussy, right, Sarge?" she asked Calhoun, shaking her head. "Like I told him, he doesn't have a choice in this."

"I can get him if ya want, sugar-coated devil," offered Calhoun. Vanellope nodded and the soldier lady ran off after him.

The kids came back slowly, already engaging their friends in practice fights. Among the early arrivals were the recolors and Minty.

"Oh, look. Hufflepuff students," Sticky commented with a hint of mock sneer in her tone. "Everyone knows that Hufflepuff students are the equivalent of derpy people."

Torvald, her cousin, huffed up a bit. "Oh, yeah? I bet we Hufflepuff students can beat your bum in a wizarding duel, cuz! We'll right give you a walloping!"

Sticky and Minty laughed, both admiring how Torvald perfectly emulated the stereotypical cockney accent of lower class English people. Before long, Torvald laughed along.

"Care for a cup of tea, my dear cousin? It's fresh from the kettle, Torvald," said Minty, emulating the stereotypical elegant accent of the upper class; basically, Rancis with a girl's voice.

Calhoun came back with Ralph, after easily fighting him down. "Got Junkpile here for ya, Vannie."

"Now we gotta give him a makeover before we start," the young girl giggled, taking Ralph away.

"Wait, no! Sarge, save me from this sugary gremlin!" begged Ralph, his voice trailing off.


	4. Harry Potter Segment

**A/N: I know some of you were waiting for this! Makes the intermission somewhat worth the wait, huh? Sorry I didn't use as many spells as I wanted to. I know some of you are diehard HP fans! I don't own Wreck-It Ralph and Harry Potter. I also don't own the song "Take On Me".**

The racers were all excited and ready for another go of intense play. This time, however, since there are no projectiles in Harry Potter, they'll have to use their imagination in a timely manner to be as genuine as possible. It's amazing that the racers were still energetic enough for a second go, especially since the last time around was pretty intense.

Ralph came back, Vanellope leading him. He looked a bit grumpy, although it was hard to tell by the beard wig that the President made him wear. "Kid, I'm never gonna join you in your crazy shenanigans again," he noted.

"It's not that bad, Major Body Odor!" chided Vanellope, waving her toy wand around. "Wingardium Leviosa, Wingardium Leviosa..." she muttered, practicing the gesture. She glanced at Ralph and smirked, whispering, "Aguamenti!"

Ralph just looked at her curiously, raising an eyebrow. "What are you trying to do now, Skittle?"

"Trying to shoot water to ya, Stinkbrain. What else does it look like I'm doing to ya?"she retorted. "So act like you got splashed with water!"

"Pfft, yeah right," scoffed Ralph, rolling his eyes.

"Now we wait for the others before we start," Vanellope mumbled, sitting around the still-alive campfire.

Calhoun, as always, snuck up to Vanellope and sat next to her. Unlike Ralph, she didn't bother to change out of her armor. Not a genuine Harry Potter experience, but alas. "Hey, there, pint-size witch," she laughed.

"Hey, there, shapeshifting witch," the young leader sniped. "Didn't bother changing?"

"Nope. Too much of a hassle," Calhoun admitted.

Vanellope looked at the group. There were only one or two more missing, but she was eager to start. Who knows what the group can do! So they all waited for a good five minutes. Luckily, the last two, who will not be named to spare them of embarrassment, came by.

"Alright! Looks like everyone's here! So that means... House Battle! Free for all between the Houses of Hogwarts!" shouted Vanellope.

Once again, the scene erupted into a battle field; the only difference is that there were no blasters shooting foam darts or lightsabers clashing. This is all up to the kids' imaginations, which would mean...lots of fake deaths coming up.

The Gryffindor students, being daring and brave, took on those in Slytherin. "Expelliarmus!" shouted Swizzle, 'disarming' Rancis.

Rancis dropped his wand to simulate the disarming. "You Gryffindor half-blood!" he hissed.

Meanwhile, those in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw conspired to form a temporary alliance. Their plan was to sneak up on Slytherin and Gryffindor while they're too distracted fighting each other. "Excellent plan, Snowanna," Adorabeezle praised her fellow Ravenclaw friend, a sinister look in her eyes. Right then and there, Ravenclaw abandoned their creative and witty reputation and took on Slytherin's ambitious and deceitful ways. At least for this wizard fight.

Nougetsia and Torvald laughed evilly. Gloyd, of course, was quiet. He'd much rather be in any house than this. "Uh, guys...what'll happen if you're the only two left, then?"

Citrusella seemed to pick up on this, taking note and formulating a plan to sabotage Ravenclaw. Even Hufflepuff is degrading into Slytherin behavior.

Sometime during the fight, Vanellope decided to be silly. "Hey, Muttonfudge! I bet you're a horrible singer! Cantis!"

Knowing what the spell entails, Taffyta played along. "Take on me. Take me on. I'll be gone...in a day or twooooo!" she sang the lyrics to A-ha's song "Take on me", stifling giggles.

Vanellope tried not to burst into laughter, but her mouth was twitching. Honestly, she didn't know that Taffyta can hit those crazy high falsetto pitches, which is pretty impressive. Then again, with a girl of her wealth, she probably got some insanely great tutor to teach her to sing. Either way, it's a surprise to hear Taffyta sing.

Ralph and Calhoun stood by the sidelines, more for making sure no one got hurt. "What's the point of us being here, Sarge?" Ralph grumbled.

"To make sure no one goes crazy and hurt everyone, rookie," Calhoun answered.

"Gah, this is boring! It's fun that the kids are using their imaginations, but we're not doing anything..." he sighed.

"Yeah, well, I'm not surprised considering how bad ya did on the last go, Wreck-It," the sergeant pointed out, shushing Ralph once and for all.

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs move out, surprising everyone when they overwhelmed the Gryffindors and Slytherins. "Ascendio!" shouted a racer, most likely Sticky. Jubileena was the one who jumped up, in an attempt to emulate the spell's effect. She obviously couldn't jump very high, but she tried.

The one who stood out the most was Candlehead, obviously. Not surprisingly, she thought they were real wands and, as such, were confused as a result as to why nothing was coming out of her wand. "Why aren't our spells working? I'm confused," she said, being her usual self.

Rancis, who happened to be near her, had to explain quickly. "Just pretend, Candle! If someone says, for example, 'expelliarmus', drop your wand!" he explained, raising his voice a bit to make himself be heard over the pandemonium.

"Oh, alright! I think I got it now!" replied the happy-go-lucky girl. "Burn, Hufflepuff people!"

Someone over on the Ravenclaw side shouted, "Aguamenti!" Nothing came. The would-be caster sighed in frustration, wanting someone to bring a bucket of lemonade or Sprite or something liquid! "Hey, who's gonna at least try to simulate the victim getting soaked?!" growled the caster, who turned out to be Adorabeezle.

"Oh, jeez. It's the other Eskimo kid! I better grab something for her to throw or else she and her sis beats me to a pulp!" gulped Ralph as he tried to get a bucket of Sprite over as soon as he could. "Coming, you frozen brat!" he called out, carrying a bucketful of the clear soda, the closest equivalent of water in Sugar Rush.

Adorabeezle gestured him to go down so she could whisper something into his ear. When Ralph did as he told, she whispered fiercely into his ear. "Listen, big guy: see the pink one? The one with the blonde hair? Throw that bucket of Sprite to her. But wait till I send the signal, alright?"

Ralph nodded, willing to do as he told so long as he would be spared from the merciless beat-up.. Sad but true that he was doing this, really.

"Aguamenti!" Adorabeezle shouted again. At that, Ralph knew that was his signal and ran to Taffyta, dumping Sprite all over her. Adorabeezle laughed at the sight of her makeup running.

"Oh, that is it," the strawberry-themed girl hissed. She saw Adorabeezle laughing and knew that it was she who "casted" the spell.

"I'm gonna go now..." Ralph said and ran back onto the sidelines.

Tafftyta raised her wand at Adorabeezle and growled, "Avada Kedavra!"

The scene went into a stunned silence when Adorabeezle fell over, playing dead. Of course, everyone was acting, so they pretended that she was dead.

After the spell was cast, Taffyta snapped back into her senses and realized what she did. "No...oh, no. No, no, no!"

"Oh, come on, Taffy! She's just playing dead!" Candlehead pointed out, believing that Taffyta really thought she killed her. The rest of the cast glared at her, but all was forgiven when Adorabeezle started laughing. She couldn't help but laugh at Candlehead's adorably oblivious comment.

"Alright, I think that ends it!" Vanellope laughed. She pulled Adorabeezle up and brushes her off. "Good job at the acting, everyone! Hey, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, nicely done on the insidious planning! Really great!"

Ralph and Calhoun clapped, nodding in approval. Even Ralph laughed a bit! "Alright, kiddos, ya better head off to bed now!" Ralph advised. "Your parents are gonna freak if they see you all like this! Especially you, Muttonfudge. I know how your parents are," he added, shuddering a bit at the memory of meeting some of the parents for the first time. He can still feel his nose hurt from time to time after Eclaire Muttonfudge gave him a good smack there.

"See ya, you two!" Vanellope smiled, waving bye to them. She started to head off home when some of the racers complimented her for starting this.

"Say, that was pretty fun, Prez," Swizzle nodded.

"Heh. Yeah. Even though I didn't like that I was in Hufflepuff, I still did sorta like it," agreed Gloyd.

"Thanks, guys. Just all part of the President's job," stated Vanellope, shrugging modestly.

"We should totally do stuff like this more often, Vannie," smirked Taffyta, who still has her eyeliner running down her face.

The boys decided to tease her a bit. "Ah, essence of Enderwoman, huh, Gloyd? Makes for the finest tears in Minecraft," Swizzle snickered. He got a nice slug to the face, courtesy of Taffyta's fist.

The two ran off and the girls laughed. "Nice punch, Taffy," laughed Vanellope.

"Thanks, Ms. President," thanked Taffyta, smiling modestly "Well, good night, Van." She started walking back to her house, waving bye to her.

"See ya, Taffyta," Vanellope yawned. She went the other way, back to the castle. She had a lot of explaining to do in front of her parents. I bet Dad would faint and Mom would say I did a good job, she thought whimsically to herself.


	5. The Aftermath

**A/N: Thanks to all for your wonderful support! I really, REALLY appreciate your reviews! Lily Von Schweetz and Ryan Stoppable, thank you for your praises. Candlehead, thank you for your wonderful reviews, which always ends up in a cutesy little conversation between us. And, finally, thank you, nightmaster000, who most likely added my story into the Sugar Rush community! You have no idea how much that means to me! For the names regarding the parents, ask my niece GamerGal97! I also don't own Wreck-It Ralph! UPDATE: Oh, jeez! I forgot about Candlehead and her parents! As if this chapter is long enough...**

The kids all thought they could get away from their nightly playtime. They were dead wrong! When they came back, their parents were a tad bit more than antsy. Oh, no, they were definitely borderline freaking out!

"Gloyd, I swear, ya gave us all scares! And not in the trickster kind of way," Crunch sighed, his fidgety wife Gloria squeezing Gloyd in a big bear hug.

"Can't...breathe..." Gloyd gasped.

Gloria promptly eased up on him, but didn't stop hugging him. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, mister..." And with that, the Orangeboars took Gloyd away so he can explain last night's events.

"Well... Bit of a funny story, really," Gloyd revealed. Not good dealing with issues under pressure, he decided to put all the responsibility on Vanellope. "It was Vanellope! She decided that we all go out and play around for a bit because we were all bored!"

"Ya sure, Gloyd?"questioned Crunch, raising an eyebrow. Knowing how his son liked to play tricks once in a while, he'll have to ask the little President later.

Things were a tad less crazy over on the Winterpops and the Rainbeaus. Buddy was relieved to find Adorabeezle and Nougetsia safe and sound, while Candice became mad overprotective over Snowanna.

"Oh, Daddy. Nougat and I were just going crazy with the other racers," explained Adorabeezle.

"Heh. Right, right... Ya made sure to give them a good thrashing? No one bothered ya two, right?" asked Buddy, who got elbowed by Sherry. "Oof!"

"Now, now. I'm sure no one would mess with our two little girls, dear," Sherry pointed out, giggling a bit. The twins smiled innocently at their parents.

"You made sure no one annoyed you, Snow?" Candice asked. For the past five minutes, she's been hawking Snowanna with questions.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine. Besides, Adorabeezle taught me to beat someone down. Give 'em a whooping if they annoyed me," laughed Snowanna.

"I dunno, Snowanna. Ya gotta be careful of the crazies out there!" Neapoleon reacted.

"Come on, Dad. Ya gotta relax and have some fun once in a while!" Snowanna piped up happily.

Some of the parents in Sugar Rush? They reacted...oddly, to say the least. Like Cheryl and Barry.

"You didn't shoot anyone or slice a foot or hand off, did you?!" Barry yelped, unsure if they were just playing around or it was all for real. Cheryl frowned a bit at her husband, but it was clear she was nervou and a tad scared of their roughhousing.

"No, no! We did nothing like that, Dad!" explained Citrusella in an attempt to calm him down.

Barry sighed, calming down a bit. "Good. No daughters of mine are gonna shoot up the game or go all maniac on everyone," the blueberry-themed man said.

"Oh, hush, Barry. They didn't, but I was worried for them! What if something happened to them? Ooh, I can't bear to think if my Juju and Citrus got into the hospital for some reason or other!" worried Cheryl.

The girls couldn't help but laugh at the theatrics their parents threw. As far as they knew, Cheryl and Barry were quite the opera singers on the side. They also tended to be a little dramatic at times. The girls gave their parents a sudden tackle hug to stop them from their acting.

Where Swizzle, Minty, Sticky, and Torvald were concerned, though? Let's just say that things got a little out of hand. And that was a bit of an understatement.

"Swizzle Dizzy Malarkey, Minty Apple Zaki, care to explain what you did last night?" Twistley huffed. The twins gulped in fear; their mother never said their full names unless they were in trouble and that hasn't happened since they were young.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Mom... First things first: just calm down, alright? Take a few deep breaths and everything will be okay," Minty guided her through. Even though Minty was a bit of a shrieker, she did have a surprising ability to calm people down. Twistley rarely, if ever, got upset, so the kids were obviously scared; so much so that Torvald and Sticky, who were always with Minty, were nowhere to be found in the house!

Skyler was in the corner, shaking like a leaf. It's... It's definitely sad to see him like this. Sad as in pathetic. "N-now, Twistley..."

"Mom, were just out and about playing around with the other racers," Swizzle told her, smiling nervously.

"You two could have told me," sighed Twistley, not as steamed anymore. "But you snuck out _and_ you took Torvald and Sticky with you. Minty, you're supposed to be a good role model for them, especially for Sticky."

"Not to worry, Mom. Won't happen again," promised the two.

"Hey, where are you cousins at? They hiding or something?" Skyler asked.

"Huh. I wonder where they are..." Swizzle thought out loud.

The two cousins came back a few hours later when they knew for sure that it was safe to go in, making Twistley give them a lecture about not going somewhere before telling her or Skyler.

As always, Candlehead's parents were a little oblivious about the kids' crazy little activity.

"Oh, that's nice. I bet you had fun, eh?" asked Muffin.

"Yep! We were all being silly and we had this big guy come in and watch us! He played around a bit, too!" Candlehead squealed, happy to tell them all about it.

"Big guy, huh? He wasn't some big monster, was he?" joked Spark, his gruff voice an oddly endearing sound in Sugar Rush.

"Daddy! He wasn't some big ol' meanie! He looks scary, but he's nice!" laughed the little cake-themed girl.

"Oh, darling, any friend of Candlehead's is a friend of ours and I doubt that he's some big monster out to get us all," giggled Muffin.

"And Taffyta told Vanellope that she was her sister!" Candlehead added, smiling ever so innocently.

"Well, that's a big shocker! How would Cadbury react to that, I dunno..." Spark chuckled, wondering if that was true.

As for the rich kids on the block? Well, there were mixed feelings of the incident. Markipan and Kat especially had quite the reaction.

"You were out late with the others? And with the wrecker and the soldier?" Markipan inquired, his voice a little higher pitched than usual when he gets scared. Obviously he was scared for Rancis's well-being, but he was also scared of Ralph. "I am quite surprised that the man hasn't hurt you, Rancis..."

"I'm surprised as well, Father. But we all soon found out that so long as President Vanellope is present, he would never actually hurt any of us," Rancis nodded.

"So long as...?" Markipan fainted, his fear of Ralph resurged.

"Oh, dear. I'm as frightened of the giant as your father is, Rancis," Kat admitted, biting her lip a bit. In all honesty, she didn't know how to react to this. "Well, at least we know how well you can defend yourself now."

Rancis blushed a bit. He never needed to defend himself, so he was surprised and humbled by his mother's praise. "Thank you, Mother..."

The response from the DiCaramellos' was much like the Fluggerbutters', but Cannolio was still a little paranoid from finding out.

"Oh, hush now, love. Crumbelina can defend herself. Besides, she can always run someone over with her kart; they'll regenerate!" Carmella giggled.

Cannolio was much less optimistic. "At least I didn't have to call a search party on you..." he muttered, a worried look etched on his face. "The lady could have shot you, Crumbelina..."

"Father, there is absolutely nothing to worry about! Sergeant Calhoun did an excellent job in ensuring we were all safe," Crumbelina countered gently, as patient as always.

"The least you could have done, though, is let us know. Why didn't you?" Carmella asked.

Crumbelina thought for a bit. She did bring up a good point, she thought to herself. "You're absolutely right, Mother," she conceded.

The response at the Muttonfudges' mansion was a far cry to the lukewarm reception of the incident the others harbored. The incident wasn't very well-received at all.

"...And that is why you don't go out late at night. I have heard many a tale of an unfortunate NPC wandering off into the night, only to be devoured by a cotton beast!" scolded Cadbury.

"Dad, there were two more-than-capable people watching over us. One would have shot the cotton beast and the other can smash it to bits. Well, I mean, it'll regenerate, but it wouldn't deal with us the next time!" Taffyta objected.

"The big wrecker was with you?" Eclaire gasped. It was pretty clear that neither of them really liked the big guy. "Taffyta, you know the man can be a tad dangerous. Remember the first time he arrived at Sugar Rush and caused a conundrum?"

Taffyta sighed. She remembered, but he didn't know what was going on. Thinking back, it was pretty cruel to judge him harshly on that. But there was just no getting to her parents, both of whom could be stubborn at times. "Yeah, Mom. I remember..."

"But I suppose you can easily fend for yourself. After all, we didn't raise our daughter to be weak!" boasted Cadbury. "You remember your martial arts training, do you not?"

"Cadbury! We need to focus on a punishment, not praise her for her martial arts," chided Eclaire, glaring daggers at him. She sighed, knowing how Cadbury can tune her out sometimes.

"Well, duh! I can give 'em a butt-kicking if needed!" laughed the girl. Then a thought came to her head: she'll humor them a bit by telling them a detail she left out from explaining. "Hey, Mom and Dad. I forgot to tell ya something. I told Vanellope that I'm her sister."

Cadbury was shocked speechless, an eye twitching. Eclaire was stuttering and confused as all heck. But the innocent smile on Taffyta's face was all the proof they needed to see that it was a joke.

Finally, at the castle. There, the reception was polarized; instead of harshly-received, Vanellope gained praise.

"My lovely daughter, it'th a refreshing thing to know that you would thpice up the game! I'm proud to be your father, Vannie!" King Candy smiled brightly.

"Huh. I knew you'd get the silliness from the both of us, Nelly," smirked Pizzella, her usual tough-girl look softening up a bit.

"Well, you two _are_ the best parents ever, after all!" Vanellope squealed, giving King Candy a hug.

"Hey, why didn't you ask us to play around? I coulda evened out the odds by being a Sith Lord!" Pizzella complained playfully, giggling a bit. "That way, that Gloyd kid wouldn't be alone."

"Huh. Good point," Vanellope admitted, rubbing her chin a bit.

Pizzella draped an arm over her daughter's shoulder, still smirking a bit. "Hey, don't sweat it, alright? But you better invite us over next time!"

King Candy smiled nervously, shaking his head. "I don't think lightthaber duelth or wizard fightth are my thing, you two."

The young girl looked at the older woman, both having that sly look on their faces. "Yeah, I don't think you have a choice in that, Daddy," Van laughed.

"Oh, Mod," King Candy whimpered, still smiling nervously.


End file.
